Simply A Good Witch
by Muh. ToRa
Summary: I, Glynda Goodwitch, hardly found happiness. Yet, the simplest form of happiness have found me in the form of my students. First story. English not my native language. Hope ya like it.


**Disclaimer. I do NOT own RWBY.** People tend to have a certain way of life, a way of life different from each other. It is called fate, a script written for you by God. As they say, people cannot rebels against God, but they can complain about it. It is like, a man who was fated to death yet he survived and become a successful being in this land. You cannot outright rebels; you can alter it.

That is why sometimes I wonder if I can alter my fate.

Being stuck with Ozpin aka The Wizard and becoming the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon has stripped me from my normal life. I can handle being the Headmistress because I have sought this position for a long time. I simply cannot handle the burden of siding with Ozpin.

Knowing the very secret of Remnant comes with its own drawback. I wanted to raise these children to become the Protectors of Remnant so that happiness will spread upon Remnant. But now, I raise these children as tools of war. Expendable assets, like what happened to Summer Rose back then.

I disliked Ozpin, yet I cannot turn away from this responsibility.

He once said, **_"One day these children will become the light of Remnant. One day they will eradicate Grimm from this land. All we can do is prepared them for the future."_**

Many believe in him, many follow him, many become loyal to him.

But I saw his true intentions behind his glasses. He only intended to kill Salem. No more and no less. He will do anything including training these children as mere tools, even if the world crumbles to ruins he will done so.

I also wonder if He had tricked me somewhere with his words. I think he did. Yes, he actually did.

I shouldn't have fall for that.

But his pleading eyes, his convincing words, it led me to believe in him that day. That is also the day I was dragged into this madness.

I once considered killing myself for the act I have committed in 'refining' the tools of war. Regardless of how much I trained them, they still die young. Many have fallen under the mission given by Ozpin himself, few live but they are not the same children I know. I really wanted to kill myself that time.

Yet I remain on the walking world.

If I were to perished, who will keep Ozpin in check? Who knows what will he do to these children I loved. Starting from that day I made an oath to never lose hope. I will survive this torture.

"Good afternoon Glynda."

I stopped on my track. Where was I when I start having these thought? More importantly someone is calling to me.

"Glynda is something wrong?"

It was Port. The portly man standing there concerned in front of the cafeteria. So I have reached the cafeteria. Your surrounding really comes as a blur when you are deep in your thought. "Sorry, Port. I was just thinking."

The concerned is still there, at least it's decreasing. "Well then a cup of tea should be useful for you."

We make our way inside and sat near the window. The cafeteria is mostly empty right now. It's Saturday. Children tend to spend their weekend in town with their team or other team bonding activities, away from the cafeteria of course.

"Here's your order Professor," it seems that Port already ordered. I must be really fed up with my thought that I failed to notice such thing. Or maybe it's just the fatigue creeping up on me.

Port pushes a steaming cup of tea into my vision. I then (greedily) drink the liquid. Instantly the fatigue I've been feeling for a while completely vanished. Truly, tea is such a blessing for this world.

"Glynda, I think you should take a rest. There are bags on your eyes, you barely focus on your walk, and you even drink that tea as if it was your lifeline."

I know Port mean well, he's only concerned of me. But I don't know why his comment is rather annoying in my ears. "Don't worry Port. I will surely have a good sleep tonight, besides there are things need to be done today."

Port face's contorts into a frown, "But Glynda-"

Ding*

The dinging of my scroll quickly grabbed our attention. I check who messages me only to find that it was from Ozpin. It just makes me more annoyed.

 **Can you come to my office, Glynda? There is something I like to discuss.**

Just like that, short and simple. Yet somehow I know I wouldn't like the topic he will be discussing, "I'm sorry Port. Ozpin wants my attention right now." With that I stand from chair and head for the door.

"Glynda," I turn around just as I grab the knob, Port is standing beside the table, "I hope you have a good night after this. Oh and happy birthday."

Wait. Today is my birthday? Now I remember, Ozpin and Bart already congratulate me in the morning. I know Peach will congratulate me in the night, she always done that. To think that I forgot my own birthday, my fatigue really is on high level. I flashed Port a smile and said, "Thank you Port."

I then walked to the elevator that reaches the headmaster office and ride it to the top. When the elevator dinged, signaling that I have arrived at my destination, I set my face as normal as possible and greet The Wizard that was drinking from his endless cup of coffee, "Good afternoon, sir. What do you want to discuss?"

-SCENE BREAK-

I can't believe him! How is sending team RWBY to Mountain Glenn solved our problem?! We are dealing with terrorist, The White Fang, and Roman Torchwick! How can he send a first year for this?! Why not send a team of professionals?!

He call me for discuss, yet it always comes up as a one man decision. I already state my opinion in the calmest way possible. Believe me I tried so hard holding myself to not lash out up there. And he agreed to not send team RWBY there for reconnaissance. And that is my error.

We already suspect Mountain Glenn to be a hideout for the White Fang, but for reasons Ozpin still post a Grimm extermination on Mountain Glenn as a mission the students can take in the field mission tomorrow Monday. The mission is off limit to first year but knowing Ozpin he will let team RWBY go because is still a mission. That is my error.

I can't change his decisions so I pray that team RWBY will not encounter the White Fang. Right now I need a-

"Excuse me, Professor Goodwitch."

I groaned. Yes, I groaned out loud. I turn on my heels and met face to face with the caller, Jaune Arc, "What is it young man?"

He starts sweating bullet by now, a normal reaction I got from students. Primary because of my stern demeanor, but with that groan and maybe my rather irritated tone, the sweating is tripled.

Then he did something I didn't expect, he bowed in a perfect ninety degrees. "Please Professor Goodwitch! Fix our room! Nora exploded and the damage is too much for our pocket!"

He still keeps that position. Do you think that I will simply give up? I love you yes but you still need discipline, "I think no young man. The responsibility of the dorm is fully given to the team and-" he suddenly arc his face up and give the most adorable puppy eyes, "Young man, no. You cannot do this to me……… *Sigh* Just this once young man, just this once."

He led me into the dorm. I was expecting the door would be completely torn but it still intact. So I deduce that the damage is mainly inside.

I stood behind the young man as he use his scroll to open the lock. When he starts opening the door I expect the room would be- "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROFESSOR GOODWITCH!" –torns up. Colors invaded my eyes and confettis popped from the inside.

What?

"Children…what...?"

Inside the room the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROFESSOR!' is written on a long paper that hangs from the ceiling, also both team RWBY and JNPR are present. Ruby Rose holding a cake with candles burning on it.

These children celebrate my birthday…As long as I remember none of the students ever congratulate me nor did they know my birthday. Yet these children somehow know my birthday and celebrate it. It brings something warm into my heart. It's like you are in the embrace of mother herself.

Is this what it feels to be happy? Wait, did I just forget the feeling of happiness? Am I really that broken from the day I believe in Oz?

Then out of nowhere something wet sliding down on my cheek. I rubbed it and found it in the form of tears. And then more start sliding down. I tried to wipe it but more just replace it. Panic starts to form in the children faces and they scrambled near me.

"Professor what's wrong?!"

"We're uh..uh..we're sorry!"

"Professor don't execute us!"

I know I need to calm down these children but I cannot stop these tears from flowing down. So I did the thing I could do.

I flashed them my truest smile I could muster while still shredding tears. And with a joy long lost to me I said, "Children. Thank you."


End file.
